


Getting Better

by Kuraagins



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Show Choir, brief mention of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraagins/pseuds/Kuraagins
Summary: Connor McKinley had a great sense of fashion, an amazing talent and immense popularity - and he was not about to let Kevin Price waltz into Show Choir and undermine all of that.





	Getting Better

**Author's Note:**

> I watched one episode of glee and was inspired to write this :/

Connor McKinley was popular – in his circle of course. The theatre kids praised him for his kindness, his dedication and of course his incredible fashion sense. Not to mention the fact that he could sing soprano, a feat many if the girls couldn’t even achieve (not that he was bragging, no Connor liked to think he was very humble.) 

Of course, even though he constantly had a gaggle of admirers following his every move, he still got beat up every Friday on his walk home from school for being ‘an ugly faggot’. Connor had to hand it to the jocks, they were quite smart to attack when they did, leaving the weekend for Connor’s bruises to heal and giving him no proof if he wanted to go to the teachers Monday morning. His foster dad, David, had wanted to go right to the school he saw Connor after one of these altercations, but Connor had insisted that if he snitched he’d end up way worse the next time. Poor Kurt Church couldn’t walk for a week after _his_ parents had complained to the school. 

But Connor was okay with it. He was popular in the same way that Kevin Price was popular. Football star Kevin Price was despised by all of Connor’s circle. They would bitch about him and leave aggressive notes in his locker. Connor had even gone as far as to sabotage his English homework – oh the perks of being sat next to your enemy – but as long as he stuck around with his pea brain football co-stars or whatever they were called in sport (Connor had heard that the term was ‘teammates’) he was still popular. 

Arnold Cunningham – and by extension, Nabalungi Hatimbi - was the only exception within the theatre kids. He had been childhood friends with Kevin and therefore had special protection from the jocks, and sometimes could even be around them without being so much as ridiculed. So long as he was with Kevin. 

Despite Arnold insisting to them all that “Kevin isn’t really that bad at all!” Connor still didn’t like him. Sure, he hadn’t held a five-minute conversation with the man but still! He was a jock and therefore was Connor’s natural enemy. 

Which is why Connor was seething with rage when he showed up to show choir rehearsal on Thursday lunch.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Connor questioned angrily, storming up to him despite having spoken barely ten words to him prior. 

“Excuse me?” Kevin replied, looking down at Connor and raising an eyebrow. He _hated_ people looking down on him. Of all the days he chose not to wear his heels. 

“I thought _your kind_ didn’t come to clubs like this,” he sneered, “Won’t your little friends be chasing you home to beat you up after this?” 

“I’m failing Mr Hatimbi’s English class because I’m missing one assignment,” Kevin looked at him pointedly and Connor almost felt guilty for ‘accidentally’ spilling his caramel frappuchino all over said assignment before class, but then he remembered that Kevin had once stood and watched as his friends and thrown him into a dumpster, and suddenly he didn’t feel so bad anymore. “He said he’s willing to ignore it if I join his show choir for the rest of the year so,” he gestured towards himself, “Here I am. Plus, Arnold and Naba do this too so it’s not like I’m a complete stranger here.”

 _“’Naba?’”_ Connor exclaimed. He had been best friends with Nabalungi Hatimbi for over two years and to his knowledge, only three people could call her Naba: Arnold, her father and himself. And here was _Kevin fucking Price_ just using her nickname like it was no big deal. “She lets you call her Naba?”

“Yeah? I always call her that,” Kevin stated, and Connor could do nothing but let his jaw drop and walk away from him with a look of horror. 

Things only got worse from there. Mr Hatimbi announced that the next song that they would be working on would be ‘Stars’ from Les Mis, and Connor was sure that the solo would be his. Until Mr Hatimbi added that he wanted Kevin to do the solo. 

That night Connor stormed home and immediately started to complain to his father. “I mean can you believe it? They won’t give me female solos, they won’t give me male solos, what the hell am I supposed to do? I deserve that solo – me! Not Kevin stinking Price who just showed up last week because he’s failing English class!” He spat. 

“If it makes you happy,” his father soothed, “I’ll go up to the school tomorrow and request that your club does auditions for the part. Does that sound fair?” And as fair as it did sound, Connor still responded by sighing dramatically and dropping down onto the couch, tossing his ridiculously expensive handbag to the floor as he did so. 

Auditions were hell. It was only Kevin and Connor who wanted to go for the solo – the former of which didn’t even have to audition after Mr Hatimbi decided to humiliate Connor in front of everyone after he did so. 

“As lovely as your vibrato is Mr – or rather, Miss - McKinley,” Connor’s fist clenched as he heard a snicker coming from Kevin’s direction – “I’m afraid I just think Mr Price’s voice suits the song better.”

Always the diva, Connor tossed his scarf around his neck and stormed out of the room. Although it was a little less dramatic when he had to go back in to retrieve his satchel. 

But the _worst_ part about Kevin joining show choir was that now all of the theatre kids were actually starting to _like him._ Connor was becoming less and less popular within his own circle and he would not stand for it. Kevin could take all the solos he wanted but Connor would not let him steal his popularity. 

The only problem was Connor didn’t know how to fix it. Clearly everyone was more enamoured with Kevin’s talent at that moment so he decided to flaunt something that no man who wore jeans everyday could: style. Only that backfired too. He wore his cashmere sweater to rehearsal and not one person complimented it! 

Next, he tried baking everyone cupcakes, only it was a hot day and all the buttercream melted so by the time he presented them to everyone at show choir his cupcakes were an ugly mess and everyone laughed at him. At least Arnold ate ten. And then convinced Nabalungi to eat three and Mr Hatimbi to take one to be polite. 

Connor wasn’t a huge fan of putting effort into things, so after that he gave up. 

He decided that if everyone was going to ignore him, he was at least going to make a memorable exit. The lunch bell sounded and Connor strode into the auditorium with every intention to stand up in front of everyone and announce his departure from show choir. Of course, before he could, Mr Hatimbi ushered him over to the side of the room. 

“Listen Connor, I was wondering if you could do me a favour? Kevin is really struggling in my class and you’re the best out of a not so great bunch. Would you tutor him?” he asked. 

“Tutor him?” Connor hissed, “Thanks but I’d rather gouge my own eyes out.”

“Please Connor. I can raise your grade if you do,” he added, a sly grin spreading across his face. 

Connor froze, he really needed at least a B in English if he was going to get into fashion school. “Fine. But don’t expect me back at your stupid club!” He yelled the second part so that everyone could hear before he walked out (remembering his satchel this time) and slammed the door behind him. 

Wonderful, saintly Kevin suggested that they do his tutoring on Friday nights and that he would drive them to whichever house they were doing it at so that Connor wouldn’t get targeted on the way. As if he was going to buy that. Connor knew that Kevin was just playing nice because his grade counted on Connor’s tutoring. 

They also decided to alternate between each other’s houses, and the first session would be at Connor’s house ‘so that he would feel more comfortable.’ 

“This is Kevin Price, who I’m tutoring,” Connor introduced as he walked into the house, seeing his two adoptive parents at work in the kitchen.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Kevin, I’m David,” His father answered graciously.

“Yeah Kevin, Connor’s told us _lots_ about you,” His other dad, Bryan, teased. Connor scowled in return and pulled Kevin upstairs to his room by the arm. 

“I didn’t know you were adopted,” Kevin stated as they entered Connor’s room. 

“How do you know I’m adopted?” Connor asked defensively.

“You have two fathers.” He pointed out drolly.

“They could have gotten a surrogate!” Connor retorted.

“But did they?” 

“… No.” Connor admitted stubbornly after a long pause. 

“So, did you get adopted as a baby or…?” He trailed off, attempting to make conversation but then realising how sensitive the conversation topic was.

“Was I taken away?” Connor finished bitterly, “Yeah, turns out people aren’t too fond of you beating your kid.”

 _“What?”_ Kevin exclaimed, “Oh my god Connor I’m so sorry,”

“Why should you be,” Connor shrugged, “Last time I checked you weren’t one of my bio parents. I’ve got two rich dads who love me and let me be who I am now, I’m living the dream.”

The truth was Connor still had nightmares every night about what he went through as a kid, and every time he woke up screaming he was so thankful for Bryan and David who would let him crawl into bed with them and hold him until morning. He was getting better, and the past didn’t bother him as much as it used to, but he still hid his fragility behind a façade of confidence, expensive clothes and a rich kid attitude. The question was, why on earth was he talking about his past with Kevin of all people, when literally none of Connor’s actual friends knew. 

“No – I mean… I should have said something every time those guys hurt you.” Kevin sighed, avoiding his gaze guiltily. 

“Yes, you should have.” He stated, “But trust me Kevin, whatever your stupid jock friends did to me is nothing compared to what I’d already been though.”

“I- I was scared.” Kevin offered.

“Oh, _you_ were scared? Try being punched in the stomach and then thrown into the road!”

“I was scared because they would’ve called me queer too.” He admitted.

Connor scoffed, “So called queer is worse than helping someone who’s being hurt?”

“I was scared because they would be right!” 

Connor stared at Kevin who was staring at the floor and playing with his hands. “You’re gay?” he asked incredulously, “Kevin Price, the star football player that every girl in school wants to date… is gay?” 

“I’ve only come to terms with it myself in the past six months. My family would kill me if they found out. And so, would the people I’ve called friends for the past two years.”

“You have other friends,” Connor told him softly, “Better friends – like Arnold and Naba – who would totally accept you for who you are. Plus, everyone at show choir adores you, if they can handle someone as flamboyant and dramatic as me they can definitely handle you.” 

“You don’t adore me,” Kevin teased.

“Maybe I can though,” He admitted shyly, “To be honest, the only reason I’ve been such a bitch to you is because I’m jealous. Everyone just immediately adores you, and you’re so effortlessly talented I… I just I could be like that, you know? I’ve been picked on my whole life and I’ve had to work so hard to get people to like me. It’s tiring you know?”

“Maybe you shouldn’t try so hard,” Kevin smiled, “I like you very much how you are right now, and I can tell that you’re not acting – no matter how good at that you might be.”

“Thank you. And thanks for opening up with me,” 

“Thank _you_ for opening up with me. And if we’re keeping up this whole honesty thing? You’re the first person I’ve come out to.” 

“Well, you’re the first person outside of my dads that know about my bio parents. And, y’know if things ever get too much at your home, maybe you could come and hang out over here? Once we’ve had dinner with my parents and you immediately win them over I’m certain there’ll always be an open invitation for you here. Plus, it’s a house inhabited literally by three gay guys, no one here is gonna judge you for your sexuality.” 

Naturally, they didn’t end up doing any work that night, and instead lay about on Connor’s bed getting to know each other better. Connor convinced him to quit the football team and Kevin convinced him to join show choir again. At the end of the night, when Kevin got into his car to drive home, Connor’s dad Bryan leaned down to murmur, “You know that Kevin kid doesn’t seem as bad as you made him out to be,” 

“Yeah,” Connor agreed, smiling dumbly, “He really doesn’t.”

Next Thursday, Connor appeared back at show choir with a sheepish smile and took his place between the tenor boys and the alto girls (Mr Hatimbi still wouldn’t put him with the sopranos even if he could sing it flawlessly). 

And unsurprisingly, his next tutoring session with Kevin (which they agreed to have solely at Connor’s house) consisted mostly of Kevin pinning him to his bed and kissing him passionately. 

“You know I’m not doing this because you’re the only gay guy I know right?” Kevin panted after a solid ten minutes of making out. 

“No, it’s because I’m irresistibly adorable and am maybe the greatest person you’ll ever meet, But I’m sure that other thing helps as well.” He giggled, flipping them over and cupping Kevin’s face to kiss him harder. 

Maybe he was still a little conceited sometimes, but Connor was getting better. In more ways than one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu on tumblr! @Kuraagins


End file.
